


Aspiration

by orphan_account



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“KILI!” he hears Fili scream, despite the fact he doesn’t see his brother, Kili would know the voice anywhere. </p><p>(This is the shortest one-shot I've ever written, it was a tumblr-request for the scene in the movie where Kili and Fili get separated on the knees of the stone-throwers. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short-one shot of the scene where Kili and Fili got separated on the knee's of the stone-thrower, this was a tumblr request but I liked it enough to post here.  
> Note that a lot of the dialogue/events that happen in this one-shot are completely made up, and not from the book nor the movie, but the overall concept is the same.

Kili let out a gasp of breath, feeling himself on steady ground next to Fili, but it didn’t last long. 

He heard a crack, and then a groan as a Stone Thrower came to life, on the rocks they were standing on. 

As it bent to pick up a chunk of rock, Kili was thrown violently to the side, crushing their hobbit burglar underneath him. 

“KILI!” he hears Fili scream, despite the fact he doesn’t see his brother, Kili would know the voice anywhere. 

 

Fili reaches a hand his hand out to grab his brother but before he can, the stone above and below them rumbles and what he suspects is a stone thrower comes to life. 

A crack in the ground appears a few inches away from him, and Fili is filled with panic as Kili is thrown away from him and onto the other side as the stone splits and a huge gap opens. 

Kili has to take a moment to discover why his brother screamed his name with such fear until he sees the huge split in the rock, separating both of them neatly. 

Suddenly, Kili’s stomach drops, as the knee of a stone thrower is lifted up, and the rock cracks, separating him from his brother. 

“FILI!” He screams back, as his older brother grabs for him, his hand closing around open air instead.

Suddenly, Kili feels like a small child, his arms wrapped around his older brother’s neck as Fili carried him on his back across the mountain plains, and fear grips his heart, for himself and for his brother. 

 

Fili feels himself start to panic before he thinks one thing: Kili. If he panics now, he won’t be able to help his brother, who right now, even above his own life is top priority. 

Kili swings around facing Thorin “THORIN DO SOMETHING” he yells at him, watching Fili stuck in thought as the stone thrower steps it’s feet apart, separating them by a good hundred yards. 

Thorin turns back, holding onto Ori “NOTHING WE CAN DO KILI!” He shouts back at the younger dwarf. 

 

Fili grabs onto the person closest to him, which appears to be Oin. 

Over on the other leg of the Stone Thrower is Bilbo, Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Ori and Bofur, who are being swung around limply. 

 

Kili feels the Hobbit slip out from underneath the holds of Himself and Gloin, and fall close to the edge. 

Kili and Gloin haul him up, placing him between them both, but their efforts are ill wasted, just as they have the burglar secured, another stone thrower collides with the knee of their stone thrower, tossing them into the open air. 

Kili can hear himself scream out for Fili but it sounds distant and far away, and just as he’s about to accept the fact that he’s basically dead, he hits hard rock. 

Fili shouts out as a stone thrower collides with the knee of the stone thrower that Kili is on “KILI” He yells again, as panic sets in, this time for good.  
The stone throwers knee swings back, and Fili sucks in his breath. It’s just the knee, nobody is on it. 

The knee that they’re standing on moves close to the side of a cliff, so dragging, Oin with him, he jumps, feeling a tingle run up through his feet as they slam down on rock.  
Kili hears somebody yell “OUCH” 

Looking up and releasing the Hobbit from his grasp, his face breaks into a grin. Jumping back hastily from Bofur’s arm, is Fili, and behind him is Oin and the rest of their dwarves. 

“Fili!” Kili shouts out, scrambling to his feet as his ginger haired brother looks up, his eyes lighting up. 

“KilI” Fili says, walking over the bodies of the dwarves and hobbit who are still recovering.  
Fili pulls him into and bear hug, Kili throwing his arms around his brother, they were safe, it was over; for now.


End file.
